Styluses can be used to provide inputs to electronic devices with touch-sensitive input devices, such as touchscreens, drawing tablets, and the like. For example, styluses may be used to draw images, input text, and manipulate user interface objects. Styluses may improve the accuracy and/or precision of touch inputs. As such, they may enable or facilitate more or different types of inputs than are feasible with a finger, keyboard, or mouse. Styluses are primarily input devices and do not provide output or feedback to a user.